


Can't Sleep

by prettypurplegirl08



Category: Free!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurplegirl08/pseuds/prettypurplegirl08
Summary: Makoto is bothered by something and has difficulty sleeping.This also affects Chuuya so he helps ease Makoto of what's bothering him.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> Yeesss, long time no Chuukoto, really! xD  
> This idea came from Pam ranting to me about something last night but I won't say what lmao and I immediately filtered the idea to make it Chuukoto and so this happened!  
> The idea was just soooo cute and soft in my head, I couldn't resist not to do anything! xDD  
> Well, I hope y'all would enjoy this! uwu
> 
> This is not edited or proofread so there may be mistakes!  
> I'll look into them tomorrow, rn I gotta sleep! Hahaha!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia

Chuuya was tired as hell. He had spent all-nighters in his own office the previous week due to piled up paperwork. There had also been a raid done just this morning on a small organization sending death threats to the boss. Basically, Chuuya was wiped out from too much work and all he wanted was to snuggle up in bed with his boyfriend and oversleep the next day cuddled in his huge arms.

It was his day-off anyways so he’s free to spend the rest of it with Makoto.

Or at least that was the plan.

It had already been a few minutes since Chuuya had drifted off after being cuddled against Makoto but one of the cons about their position during sleep was that one wrong move could easily wake up the other. Thankfully, that hadn’t always been the case between them and they wake up the next morning with Makoto spooning Chuuya as the ginger practically buries his face against the brunette’s chest.

However, Chuuya was a light sleeper and that was due to his survival instincts especially during his time with the Sheep. Who knows when an enemy could approach them at night, he couldn’t let his guard down even in his sleep.

Chuuya practically blinks his eyes awake the moment he feels Makoto shifting against him. It was almost hesitant at first but there was still the light movement that bothered him in his sleep. He didn’t take much notice it to it thought, just thought maybe the brunette was trying to get more comfortable so he returned to sleep.

Minutes later and he feels him shifting again. He gives it a few seconds but Makoto doesn’t stop. The head against his own tried was also changing positions it was kinda bothering him already. The hands behind him changed places in his back. He would also feel Makoto tangle then untangle and then tangle their feet, or maybe put his legs over Chuuya’s.

When it didn’t stop after some time, Chuuya couldn’t resist clicking his tongue and latching off of Makoto’s hold. The movement almost startles Makoto as he watches Chuuya look up at him, the ginger attempting to look at his apologetic eyes through his squinted and still sleepy own “What’s your problem, Makoto?” there was the obvious irritation in his tone as he asks this.

“I’m sorry, Chuuya, did I wake you?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask in worry.

“Of course you did.” Chuuya groans as he gets back to nuzzling against Makoto’s neck “Go to sleep, Makoto. I’m tired, okay?”

“Yes, right. I’m sorry.” Makoto apologizes and after a while, he could feel the even breathing against his skin, knowing Chuuya had already fallen asleep.

Or at least, he did for a while.

Makoto tried his best to follow suite but before he knew it, he was again struggling to get comfortable in the bed. Of course this stirs Chuuya awake again and the ginger leans away to look at him “What is it, Makoto? You’re moving too much, I can’t sleep.” He complains.

“I’m so sorry, Chuuya. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just… can’t seem to get some sleep.” Makoto apologizes once more.

Chuuya’s brows creases in confusion then the next thing he knew, Makoto was sitting up on the bed, unwrapping his arms around Chuuya—Chuuya doesn’t deny the action made him feel a bit cold.

“Makoto?” he calls out.

“Sorry, you can go back to sleep. I’ll probably stay up for a while.” Chuuya probably would have considering he was tired but it was more concerning that Makoto was bothered by something that he couldn’t sleep.

Not to mention, Chuuya probably won’t be able to sleep peacefully without Makoto with him.

 Chuuya sits up and reaches out to cup Makoto’s cheek. He brushes his hair for a moment before Makoto lets himself be indulged at the feel of Chuuya’s hands. He closes his lids as a breath leaves his lips, feeling the warmth of the hands cupping his cheeks, the thumb brushing softly against his skin.

“Is something bothering you, Makoto?” Chuuya couldn’t help but ask, the obvious worry in his tone.

“Not really. I just can’t sleep, is all.” Makoto replies and yet Chuuya was sure that wasn’t the entirety of it. If there’s one thing he knew about Makoto, it’s the fact he would keep anything to himself as long as it doesn’t bother anyone around him. And Chuuya just absolutely hates it when he tries to shut his real feelings out.

“Makoto, look at me.” The ginger tells him.

Makoto was hesitant. He didn’t comply immediately until Chuuya is cupping both his cheeks and practically forcing him to look at the other. He follows still and yet his gaze avoided the ginger’s “Look at me, please?”

At Chuuya’s plea, Makoto does as he’s told, contemplating yet stares at Chuuya’s azure orbs worried for him “Something’s bothering you, isn’t there?” the ginger asks.

“Nothing much, really.” Makoto still insists and Chuuya raises a brow at the statement “It’s… just a stupid thought.” He finally admits.

“Tell me.”

“It’s stupid, Chuuya. You’ll laugh.”

“Try me, Makoto.”

Makoto breathes through his nose, the warmth brushing Chuuya’s face as they stare at each other for a few seconds “Gosh, please, Chuuya, it’s really stupid, I tell you. You’re gonna think I’m such a child.” The bigger male still refuses to say, leaning over to lay nuzzle on Chuuya’s neck, hiding his flustered face.

“You are a child, Makoto, what do you mean?”

“You’re so mean, Chuuya.” Makoto cries against him and Chuuya chuckles at the adorable reaction.

“But you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” he proceeds to brush the other’s hair in a soothing manner and Makoto sighs at the action “Don’t you trust me when I say I won’t laugh?”

“You did the last time when I told you about the picture.” He could hear the pout on Makoto’s lip as he reminded him of that moment.

“You were too cute, I couldn’t help it. It’s not like I was making fun of you.” Chuuya insists. Makoto hums but still refuses to say anything “Okay, you don’t have to tell me now, it’s fine.” Chuuya sighs “Is there something you wanna or want me to do to help you sleep?” he proceeds to ask instead.

Makoto hums before sitting up, hesitates a bit as his gaze shifts from Chuuya to any portion of the room that wasn’t Chuuya before finally saying something “Why do you like me, Chuuya?”

“What?” the question surprised Chuuya for a moment. He was not expecting this.

“It’s dumb but I just wanna know; why do you like me?”

“Why? Well… I like you because…” Chuuya trails off, trying to pick the right term to express himself clearly “this is too sudden, I can’t think clearly.” He mutters.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry that surprised you.”

“It’s not that. There’s just so many thing I like about you that I don’t know if I’ll be able to express it correctly.” Chuuya admits “I guess to put it simply… I like you because you’re you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Like… you’re nice, you’re cute, you’re friendly, and all the other aspects but everyone else is the same when you think about it. I have friends who are nice, people I know that are also pretty soft and cute, but there’s something about you that despite having similar personalities or characteristics, I’d prefer you more than anyone else.” The ginger explains, trying to make his point.

“Even if I’m normal?”

“Ha? Of course! It’s not like my preferences include whether you’re an ability-user or not. Hell do I care if you’re someone who can shape-shift, read minds, teleport or whatever. All I’m saying is; I like _you_ , Makoto. You as you are. That’s it.”

Makoto was a little speechless at such a confession. He did not expect something so cheesy to come out of the ginger himself. Chuuya was pretty good with his words, that, Makoto was sure of.

“Don’t tell me… you were bothered about me liking someone else, weren’t you?” Chuuya exclaims as realization sinks in.

“Well… more or less.” Makoto admits sheepishly, scratching his cheeks in embarrassment.

Chuuya sighs. Guess it couldn’t be helped to give assurances like these once in a while. Everyone needs it in a relationship whether it was platonic or romantic. Makoto was kind of the insecure type so he can’t blame him for wanting to hear such words from the ginger himself.

“Sometimes you can be pretty dumb, Makoto. You’re lucky I love you.” Chuuya says and Makoto pouts again before the ginger leans in to peck a kiss on the other’s lips “Are you satisfied now?” he then asks.

Makoto hums “Maybe… if I get another kiss?”

“Cheeky.” Chuuya chuckles as he cups Makoto’s cheeks before he pulls him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. It was only as much as lips dancing against each other because both were already a little tired to get worked up for anything else.

After a few seconds, Makoto finally suggests they get back to sleep and Chuuya happily complies, once again taking the place snuggled against Makoto’s chest as the brunette wraps him protectively in his arms. There was no better place Chuuya would ever be, no person he’d prefer to cuddle against with that night but Makoto; the person he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia


End file.
